thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy The Put Upon Engine
Percy the Put Upon Engine is the second episode of the fourteenth season. Plot One morning, Percy puffs into the yard, feeling "put upon". He then complains to Thomas about it, who firstly fellt so confused what Percy meant by being "put upon", but then realised that it is a silly saying. However, Annie and Clarabel liked it, and so when Thomas sets off, they sang a song about it and Percy did agree that he is being put upon. Later on, he did a lot of hard work; collecting metal from the foundary, coal from the yards, flour from the mills, rock from the quarries, and fuel to the depot. Then he delivered all of them to the Docks. As Percy was collecting empty trucks, the trucks teased him and said that they wanted Thomas and Duck, but Percy just ignored them and sets off with some empty trucks. When Percy got back to the sheds at night, he felt very exhausted, and all the other engines laughed at him and Thomas says that he will see what Percy has been put upon. However The Fat Controller tells Percy that he should have a good night rest, after doing a lot of good day's work. The next day, Percy returns back to work, bringing the trucks to the coal mine. When he gets to the mineshaft, the foreman explains to Percy's driver that S.C. Ruffey and the troublesome trucks are stuck in the piece of mining equipment and that they need a good shove, and so Percy puffs back to the large canvas barrier that is used to protect the track from loose rocks, and then he moves forward and charges and the trucks. After Percy has pushed the trucks into the mine, the trucks broke free, but disappeared into a mine. Then S.C. Ruffey and the trucks ran out of control and deraild and crashed into a support beam, which causes the mine to collapse. The mine was starting to evacuate, but Percy was too late to get back to safety and tries to make a run for it. The avalaunch has caused the rock sliding down the barrier and the tracks which Percy was on is starting to crumble. Then, he has noticed that there was canvas barrier by the tracks and thinks it would save him, and at last they stopped. But more rocks slide down the hill and buried Percy under the rubble. Percy was right, because the canvas did save him and his crew were okay, but the miners didn't realise it until they immediately set for a rescue. Thomas and Duck arrived with the breakdown train to recue Percy, after which Sir Topham Hatt rewards Percy to be cleaned and repainted at the works. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *S.C. Ruffey (not named) *The Grumpy Truck Gallery PercythePutUponEngine1.png PercythePutUponEngine2.png PercythePutUponEngine3.png PercythePutUponEngine4.png PercythePutUponEngine5.png PercythePutUponEngine6.png PercythePutUponEngine7.png PercythePutUponEngine8.png PercythePutUponEngine9.png PercythePutUponEngine10.png PercythePutUponEngine11.png PercythePutUponEngine12.png PercythePutUponEngine13.png PercythePutUponEngine14.png PercythePutUponEngine15.png PercythePutUponEngine16.png PercythePutUponEngine17.png PercythePutUponEngine18.png PercythePutUponEngine19.png PercythePutUponEngine20.png PercythePutUponEngine21.png PercythePutUponEngine22.png PercythePutUponEngine23.png PercythePutUponEngine24.png PercythePutUponEngine25.png PercythePutUponEngine26.png PercythePutUponEngine27.png PercythePutUponEngine28.png PercythePutUponEngine29.PNG Category:Season 14 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:2017 Vhs Category:2012 DVD Category:2012 Vhs Category:2012 vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:April 2012 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2019 Book Category:Birthday Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Volume 2 Category:2003 Vhs Along With Thomas Percy And The Dragon Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along WIth Best Of Percy Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:Videos Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:2002 DVD Category:2020 Vhs